A high-volume pharmacy, such as a mail order pharmacy, may process and fill a large number of prescriptions and prescription orders. Automated systems may be used by a high volume pharmacy to process and fulfill prescriptions.
Often, more than one prescription drug is required to complete a prescription order. The fulfillment of prescriptions in the prescription order may be fulfilled in different areas of the high-volume pharmacy. After fulfillment, the fulfilled prescriptions are gathered into a complete prescription order for shipping.